Echec Et Mat
by Eaternalys
Summary: Harry en a assez d'etre un pion, d'etre manipulé par ce grand maitre d'échec qu'est Albus Dumbledore...Non Harry il veut etre son propre roi et décide de reprendre sa vie en main...Mais le destin finit toujours par vous rattraper [Tome 6: Sombre Harry]
1. Un Pion

**Note de l'auteur:** L'idée m'est venue à 1h du mat' . J'ai tout écrit d'un coup. Lisez le d'un coup.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la formidable et ô combien géniallissime Rowling, je ne touche donc aucun argent, rien

**Contexte:** Cette fic commence au début du 6, alors que Sirius est mort et que Harry peine à s'en remettre, il en a marre d'être manipulé par un vieux fou du nom de Albus Dumbledore et décide de reprendre son destin en main

Je n'en peux plus...

Un pion, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pion, un vulgaire pion sur leur plateau , un vulgaire pion manipulé, un vulgaire pion à sacrifier, sur leur grand plateau d'échecs, dont ils sont les maîtres… Mais je ne veux plus être pion, pas maintenant que Sirius est tombé… Je ne veux plus que ma route soit tracée, par les prédictions d'une vieille toquée … J'ai regardé la mort droit dans les yeux, mais moi j'ai survécu, pas lui…Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi un pion doit-il regarder les autres pions mourir, tout en sachant que cela sera bientôt son tour ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lui aussi jouer avec les grands? Pourquoi doit-il toujours aller de l'avant? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas devenir Roi?

Il fait nuit, il fait nuit à Privet Drive, 00h02 annonce mon réveil, un autre jour pour moi, le même… Ou pourquoi pas un nouveau ? Un nouveau jour où je ne serai plus manipulé, ni par une prédiction stupide, ni par les élucubrations d'un vieux fou qui veut mon bien, et qui n'a fait que mon malheur. Qui m'a condamné à 10 de malheurs et bien plus encore à coté de personnes qui me haïssent, que n'ont en commun avec moi que le sang…Et une haine réciproque…Albus Dumbledore, pourquoi as tu contrôlé ma vie ? Pourquoi as-tu, tel un maître d'échecs, fait de moi ton pion ? Un simple pion ? Un pion à déplacer dans ton jeu, toi qui veut apporter la paix, grâce à moi… Pourquoi m'as tu fait endurer cela, sur les paroles d'une vieille folle, pourquoi as tu décidé que je devais me sacrifier, sur ton autel de paix. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas laissé choisir ?

Pour que je devienne ton petit héros? L'Elu disent-ils tous... Pour leur redonner l'espoir? Pour qu'ils croient en moi? Pour que je devienne ton chevalier servant? Que je devienne leur bouc émissaire? Que je porte toute la misère du monde sur mes frêles épaules? Non Dumbledore, je ne veux plus être ça, je ne veux plus etre Le Survivant, ni l'Elu...Non je veux être Harry Potter, seulement Harry Potter...Et être libre de mes choix

Il a osé m'envoyer une lettre, il vient me chercher, j'ai encore sa lettre entre mes doigts, il va venir, ce soir, il va venir, mais moi je serai parti, je ne serai plus son homme, pas après qu'il m'ait abandonné l'année derniere...Il croit que même apres la mort de Sirius il me tient toujours en laisse...Amère désillusion, sa mort m'a tout fait comprendre, Sirius est mort parce qu'il s'est conformé aux regles, si le vieux fou ne l'avait pas retenu prisonnier dans cette prison de fou, alors je ne serais pas aller le délivrer, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse commettre l'irréparable, non jamais...

Cela me fait du bien de penser que c'est sa faute, que c'est sa faute si je suis seul, mais une part de moi clame que c'est ma faute si il est mort...Qu'importe, je la ferai taire, de plus, c'est Dumbledore qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, Dumbledore est donc coupable, je suis innocent.

Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de devenir ce que je veux?

Pour empêcher qu'un autre devienne mon roi ? Raté, j'ai eu cette année deux rois, mais un pion ne peut avoir qu'un seul maître, et c'est toi qui as gagné cette partie. Tu as vu, rassuré, que je restais tien, après avoir été dans les mains d'un autre, je suis resté tien…

Mais j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus avoir de maître, je veux être mon propre roi, je ne veux plus être un objet dans les mains d'un autre…

Je vais partir, m'en aller loin, loin d'ici… Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes j'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, ce moment où j'aurais la conviction, la conviction de partir, de faire le bon choix. De reprendre mon destin en mains, je ne veux plus le laisser filer entre mes doigts…

Ce qui est pour quelques instants encore ma chambre me semble bien étrangère tout à coup, tout est rangé dans ma valise, seuls restent quelques restes de lettres et de parchemins, histoire de laisser une trace aux Dursleys de ma présence…Quelques feuilles de parchemins égarés, de vieilles bouteilles d'encre, des taches…Et un souvenir tenace, voilà ce que je lègue aux Dursleys… Qu'ils m'oublient comme je vais les oublier, avec une joie féroce… Je les hais. J'aurais bien voulu régler son compte à ce petit prétentieux de Dudley, à ma chère Tante Pétunia ou à cet abruti d'oncle Vernon, mais ils n'en valent pas la peine, je n'ai que faire d'eux… Voldemort de retour, ils mourront bientôt…Qu'ils souffrent…

Voldemort, un autre grand maître d'echecs...Son plus grand rival est sans conteste Dumbledore...C'est dans leur partie que je suis le pion, mais un pion qui maintenant n'aura plus de maître...Je veux chambouler leur strategie, je veux devenir moi même un roi pour battre les rois, je veux remporter la partie... Je veux les battre, eux, ils ont transformé ma vie en enfer, je veux les y voir croupir!

Je prend mes affaires, Hedwige est partie chasser, je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle rentre, elle me trouvera bien…Elle est intelligente, qualité qui manque cruellement ces temps si… Je prends toutes mes affaires sur mon dos, elles sont bien maigres…Je ferme la porte, sans un regard en arrière, ma chambre, je l'ai déjà oubliée…

Je descends les escaliers, sans bruit, par réflexe plus que par volonté…Je veux partir, partir avant que le vieux fou n'arrive, partir avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher, me chercher afin que je reste son pion, pour toujours et à jamais… Je sors dehors, l'air frais et vivifiant de la nuit me fait du bien, pour une fois je suis apaisé…Je ferme la porte d'une maison qui n'est déjà plus la mienne, et qui ne l'a jamais été…

Je prends mon balai, je vais voler, m'envoler loin, loin, une nouvelle vie s'annonce pour moi, je vais voyager, je vais reprendre ma vie en main…

Je n'ai pas soufflé mot à Hermione ou Ron, ce sont de vulgaires pions, aucune ambition, il n'iront jamais loin, je le sais, je le sens…Je pars, sans une pensée vers eux. Ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre, eux ils n'ont rien perdu, ils font semblant de comprendre mais cela est bien inutile… Ils n'ont jamais été vraiment mes amis…De simples camarades, c'est tout, rien de plus, des compagnons d'infortune…Mais je me rends bien compte que j'ai toujours été seul, toujours, alors je vais bien pouvoir partir sans eux, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, ils sont faibles…

Hermione, Hermione se réfugie dans les livres, persuadée qu'elle peut s'y cacher, qu'elle peut tout y apprendre, alors qu'elle passe à coté de l'essentiel, alors qu'elle passe à côté de tout. Ce n'est qu'une je-sais-tout, qui pour l'instant ne vit qu'à travers ses notes et ses devoirs, elle n'ose pas voir plus loin... Aucune ambition, rien, juste son but pitoyable, plaire aux professeurs et avoir des bonnes notes, lever la main à tout bout de champ, c'est tout..

Ron, Ron! Le niais de service...C'est un lache, il n'ose regarder la vérité en face, sinon il serait déjà avec Hermione, il cache ses sentiments... Il est jaloux de moi, de ce que je suis, de l'attention que l'on me porte...Mais il n'a rien compris, il ne devrait pas etre jaloux, il devrait avoir de la pitié, il n'a rien compris...

Drago Malefoy...Le seul qui ait un peu de cran, le seul qui ne veut pas rester pion...Le seul qui peut me comprendre...Cette pensée me fit sourire...Seul mon pire ennemi est capable de comprendre ce que je suis...Mais je suis plus que lui, le Dragon ne veut plus etre Pion, mais il n'ose pas etre Roi, il sera toujours un suiveur, un Malefoy, alors que moi, je vise plus haut, beaucoup plus haut...Etonnement, je pense que c'est le petit blondinet qui me manquera le plus, Malfoy, je le hais, et pourtant, et pourtant je ne peux m'empecher de penser qu'il m'est vital, je me reconnais dans cette opposition, le lion contre le serpent...

Poudlard, je vais abandonner Poudlard...Et alors? Pour retomber sous sa coupe? Non, Poudlard avait fait de moi Son pion, c'est à travers Poudlard qu'il m'a asservi. Non, je vais devenir puissant, plus puissant qu'il ne le serait jamais, pour lui montrer qu'un pion, qu'un pion peut devenir Roi.

Mais j'ai déjà trop attendu, l'aube se lève déjà, sur un nouveau jour…Une nouvelle ère pour moi, un nouveau départ, pour que tout recommence… Le pion ne peut qu'avancer, moi pour changer, je vais reculer…Un retour aux sources, je dois partir, partir me ressourcer, pour devenir quelqu'un de nouveau… Ensuite que ferai-je ? Je m'en fiche, je serai libre…Je foulerai au pied mes convictions et cette fichue prophétie…Qu'elle disparaisse, à jamais…Pourquoi l'ai-je entendu ? Je veux être libre de mes choix, ne pas avoir de chemin tout tracé. Et même si j'en ai un, et bien je l'ignorerai, j'en créerai un nouveau, le mien, le seul… Même si pour cela je devrai tout abandonner… Mais la seule personne qui m'a comprise est morte, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus rien…

Je vais me rendre à Godric Hollow's pour comprendre, comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas simplement Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis le survivant, pourquoi moi et pas un autre... Je veux comprendre ce que je veux moi même pour mon avenir. Je veux me ressourcer dans ces ruines qui m'ont vu naitre, je veux faire le point, sur tout.

Une nouvelle aube ce lève…

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire…

Aujourd'hui de Pion, je deviendrai Cavalier…


	2. Un Cavalier

**Note de l'auteur: **Me revoilà donc pour le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le premier. J'espere qu'il vous plaira, parce que moi je l'aime bien

**Disclaimeur:** Tout est à Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent

**Contexte:** Cette fic commence au début du 6, alors que Sirius est mort et que Harry peine à s'en remettre, il en a marre d'être manipulé par un vieux fou du nom de Albus Dumbledore et décide de reprendre son destin en main

**Notes aux reviewers:** Je tiens à les remercier pour leurs nombreuses reviews. J'avais, quand j'ai mit en ligne ce chapitre, mit mes réponses aux reviewers, mais j'ai par la suite appris que cela était interdit...J'air répondut à quelqu'uns par Mp mais je ne sais plus lequels, pour éviter des les embeter avec des messages voulant dire la même chose, je ne vais pas répondre pour ce chapitre. Mais écrivez toujours des reviews pour ce chapitre, j'y répondrait avec joie

2-Cavalier

J'accroche mon baluchon à mon balai, après avoir formulé un rapide sort d'Allégement. Je ne prends pas ma cape d'invisibilité, elle est beaucoup trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que je la perde en volant…Et j'ignore le sortilège que l'Ordre du Phénix m'a lancé, quand j'ai du les suivre dans cette odieuse maison, la maison de Sirius… Tant pis, je voyagerai sans.

L'Ordre du Phénix…Tous à la botte de Dumbledore, se sont eux aussi des pions, manipulables, influençables, que l'on peut sacrifier à souhait, et apparemment Albus ne s'en est pas privé… Mes parents en faisaient partie, ils sont morts, Sirius en faisait partie, il est mort aussi… Non je ne veux pas en faire partie, je ne veux pas mourir, je veux survivre… Si leur grand manitou Albus leur ordonnait de se jeter d'une falaise, et bien ils le feraient, ils sont des moutons…Ou des chiens, au choix… Et ils pensent qu'ils peuvent rivaliser avec Lui et ses Mangemorts ? Non, ils n'ont pas réussi à sauver Sirius dans le Ministère, ils sont faibles…

Et ils vont chercher à me ramener à l'étable, pour que je redevienne un simple toutou obéissant…Non, je refuse, qu'ils essaient de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et ils périront, tous, jusqu'au dernier, je serai sans pitié… Ils sont faibles mais qu'ils m'ignorent, et je ferai de même, les tuer n'est pas mon objectif, mais si ils m'empêchent de me venger, alors oui ils payeront…

Mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant à l'ordre du jour, je dois partir…Alors je pars. Je monte sur mon balai, un petit coup sec des pieds, et hop je m'envole. Pour un long, long voyage…Direction Godric Hollow's ! Comme c'est facile de tout abandonner derrière soi, sans un regard en arrière !

Je monte, je monte, toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut… L'air frais me réveille aussi efficacement qu'une douche glacée. Je perce la couche des nuages, heureusement basse… La traversée du nuage fut étonnante, alors que je m'attendais à traverser du coton j'ai plutôt senti des centaines d'épines glacées me piquer de partout…C'était désagréable, très et j'en suis ressorti trempé…Bah, je sécherai vite…

Je m'envole, droit vers l'Est ! Voler me fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement libre, que tout ce que je vais entreprendre me sera facile…Mais il va bien falloir que je redescende sur terre, dans les deux sens du terme… Mais pour l'instant, je suis libre, bel et bien libre…J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du vieux fou quand il viendra sonner à Privet Drive, et que je serai parti… Il lancera sûrement à mes trousses ses braves toutous, persuadé que j'ai été kidnappé…Il n'a pas encore compris que justement, j'ai compris, que je ne suis plus un pion, non il ne l'a pas deviné, j'en suis certain, mais tout cela est si soudain même pour moi…

….

Comment réussis-je à arriver là-bas ? Je l'ignore, je n'y étais jamais allé, jamais, et pourtant, et pourtant j'ai réussi à retrouver la maison, alors que j'ignorais jusqu'à son apparence, jusqu'à son adresse, jusqu'à son nom… L'instinct sûrement, toujours est-il que je finis par y arriver…

Et ce que je découvris me fit froid au cœur… Les ruines étaient toujours là, comme si personne n'avait eu le courage d'enlever les témoins de la tragédie qui s'était déroulée en ces lieux… J'étais certain que j'avais la même chose que ce que Hagrid avait eu sous les yeux, quand il m'avait sorti de la, pour m'amener vers mon destin ô combien peu enviable…Ah, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé à Sirius ! Pourquoi ? C'était mon parrain après tout…Tout ça à cause de Dumbledore, encore lui, toujours lui…

Ce qui avait été autrefois la maison de mes parents n'est qu'une ruine, on peut voir encore les murs porteurs et on peut encore distinguer le plan d'ensemble, mais c'est tout…Des bouts de plâtre traînent par ci par là, on peut voir un bout de ce qui a été une ancienne canalisation, mais c'est tout…

Je pose mon balai et mes affaires dans les ruines, je veux marcher libre, je les cache à moitié sous les gravats d'un ancien mur… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici, mais je préfère les laisser en sûreté…

Je m'aventure entre les ruines, prenant garde à ne pas m'écorcher sur les bouts de verre, innombrables ici… Soudain quelque chose attire mon regard dans ce paysage dévasté…Pourquoi ai-je fais attention à ce petit détail ? Peut-être que l'éclat du soleil levant fit briller d'un éclat doré ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il m'attendait, n'attendant que moi pour être pris…

Toujours est-il que l'objet en question était un médaillon, de couleur dorée, simple, pendant au bout d'une chaîne en argent et je m'en aperçut quand je l'ouvris, contenait une photo –magique bien sur, donc les personnages photographiés bougeaient – de trois personnes que je reconnus sans mal… Ma mère, rayonnante, reconnaissable à ses magnifiques yeux verts et ses boucles rousses, se tient à coté de mon père, grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille comme les miens, avec cependant des yeux marrons que je ne possède pas…Ma mère tient dans ses bras un petit garçon, emmailloté dans une couverture, qui regarde le photographe avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns en bataille…Moi.

Je prends le médaillon et le sers contre mon cœur…Voilà ce qu'aurait du être ma famille si Voldemort ne s'en était pas mêlé…Voilà ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie, bien sur pas avec les mêmes personnes, si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas confié à une famille de Moldus haineuse… Voir mes parents souriants, heureux, me fit mal au cœur…

Je pris une décision, j'allais me venger de tout ceux qui m'avaient interdit cette félicité, en d'autres termes, Albus Dumbledore et Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort… J'allais tuer ce dernier, non pas à cause d'une quelconque prophétie, pas sous le nom de Harry Potter L'Elu de la prophétie, mais sous le nom de Harry Potter fils de Lily et James Potter, vengeur de ses parents…

Mais d'abord, mais d'abord j'allais me venger de Albus Dumbledore de la façon la plus radicale qui soit : le tuer… J'allais le tuer en premier, pour qu'il meurt désespéré, qu'il ne me voit pas triompher du Lord Noir, pour ne pas qu'il croit que j'étais toujours son pion.Non, il allait mourir triste et désespéré, en croyant que le monde sorcier court à sa perte, en comprenant que c'est raté, que je ne suis plus son Pion, qu'il a failli, qu'il a perdu la partie…

Oui, je vais le tuer, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un sourire cruel et déterminé illumine mon visage, c'est bon, ma vie à un sens…Je le jure sur ce médaillon, sur la mémoire de mes parents, je vais me venger, je vais me venger de tout ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne les vois pas approcher, même si ils ne sont pas très discrets…

« -Mr Harry James Potter ? »

Je me retourne, et me voilà face à deux agents du Ministère… Un petit rondouillard et un grand assez maigre.Ils sont tout deux habillés de la tenue officielle du Ministère, sobre et efficace. Ils n'ont même pas prit la peine de sortir leur baguette, cela m'énerve, ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux ? Et que me veulent-ils ? M'aurait on déjà retrouvé ? Ma tentative de rébellion serait-elle déjà connue ? J'acquiesce en silence, indécis, je n'avais pas prévu ça…

Le petit sort un parchemin et lit :

« Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté un sortilège d'Allégement ce matin à cinq heures dix-sept, sciemment et dans une zone habitée de Moldus. Puisque vous n'avez pas pu recevoir les deux avertissements précédents pour cause de délit de fuite, nous sommes obligés de vous envoyer deux représentants du Ministère de la Magie, afin de procéder à votre interpellation. La gravité de cette violation du décret de Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle et votre cas exceptionnel entraînent une comparution immédiate devant le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, où il sera décidé de la conduite à tenir. A cause des conditions exceptionnelles et de votre cas vous n'êtes pour l'instant pas exclu de Poudlard mais vous devez rendre votre baguette temporairement à des agents agréés du Ministère.

Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués… »

Il avait dit tout cela sans reprendre sa respiration, ce qui explique la jolie teinte rouge qu'il vient de prendre… Je manque d'éclater de rire, c'était juste pour ça que le Ministère me recherchait ! Pour un simple sortilège d'Allégement ?

Le petit homme reprit la parole :

« Alors Mr Potter, voulez vous bien me suivre ? »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton tout à fait aimable, mais qu'il l'ait dit sur ce ton ou sur un ton tout à fait injurieux ne change rien à ma réponse…

« Non »

Il n'avait pas prévu ça et les deux hommes du Ministère manquèrent de s'étrangler.

« Non ! »

« Non » dis-je calmement

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles apparemment, tant mieux, il n'était donc pas préparé à la suite qui allait nécessairement venir…

« -Monsieur Potter, soyez raisonnable ou bien nous devrons prendre les mesures qui s'imposent…

-Non, j'ai dit non, je ne vais pas venir avec vous » dis-je sur un ton tout à fait calme et posé…

Je le vois qui hésite, il ne sait plus quoi faire apparemment… Il cherche apparemment sa baguette puis finit par la trouver, alors que j'ai déjà la mienne à la main, et ce depuis un petit moment déjà… Il la pointe vers moi, d'une main tremblante…

« Excusez moi Mr Potter mais nous n'avons pas le choix… »

Il bouge les lèvres pour dire le mot qui m'emprisonnera, mais trop tard, il est déjà à terre, immobilisé avec son collègue, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, alors que je suis là, devant lui, à moitié ricanant, la baguette encore pointée vers lui…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris sur le moment, mais tout est allé très vite, alors qu'il finissait sa phrase j'étais déjà la baguette tendue, hurlant Stupefix… L'instinct sans doute, le désir de ne pas perdre si rapidement une liberté si récente…En tout cas, c'est sur, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Je doute que la bienveillance de Dumbledore suffise à m'éviter des poursuites pour avoir stupefixié deux agents du Ministère… Mais ce n'est pas grave ; je n'ai rien à faire de sa foutue bienveillance ! Je peux me débrouiller seul…

Je m'apprête à partir quand je me retins, me glisse vers le petit bonhomme et lui murmure à l'oreille, sur un ton ironique… :

« On a toujours le choix, toujours… »

Je me demande si il a compris, mais j'espère qu'il le racontera à Dumbledore, le vieux fou lui au moins comprendra, j'en suis certain…Et j'espère qu'il en sera perturbé, oui, stupéfait car je suis à présent mon propre maître, et je compte bien le rester…

Alors que je m'enfonce dans la brume de l'aube naissante, le médaillon à la main, laissant derrière moi des ruines brumeuses et deux représentants du Ministère immobilisés sur le sol encore humide, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que j'ai réussi un test, mais pas autant que je l'aurais voulu…

Si j'étais comme je l'aurais voulu, sans pitié, sans maître…Et bien je les aurais tués, pas simplement stupefixiés, tués, raides morts…Morts pour s'être interposés entre moi et ma vengeance…Mais je ne les ai pas tués, pourquoi ? Parce que pour l'instant, je suis faible, j'éprouve encore de la pitié, et cela me fait enrager…Pour l'instant je suis faible, mais cela ne durera pas…

Aujourd'hui je suis Cavalier, aujourd'hui je sauterai toutes les barrières, toutes les barrières qui se lèvent devant moi…

Mais ma tache ici n'est pas finie, pas encore… Je veux revivre par des lieux, par des souvenirs, ce que mes parents ont connu ici…Je veux vivre par procuration, à travers eux, cette vie de paix et de bonheur qui m'a été interdite… Je veux visiter ce village, qui m'a vu grandir, qui m'a vu naître… Je veux aller dans les cafés où ils se sont arrêtés, je veux voir les parcs où ils se sont reposés, je veux revivre ce qu'ils ont vécu…

Je marche donc vers la place du village… Tout est si paisible, tout est si calme ici. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un drame s'est déroulé ici. Ici la vie a repris son cours, indifférent des ruines qui trônent non loin…

Le village en lui-même a des allures de cartes postales. Une belle place pavée, une petite église pittoresque, des petits cafés… C'est ici que mes parents ont vécu, qu'ils se sont aimés, que je sois né…

Serein, je me dirige vers un banc, pour me ressourcer, pour découvrir au maximum cet endroit…Pour lui dire au revoir aussi, je ne compte pas revenir ici avant longtemps… Je ferme les yeux, et j'écoute, j'écoute le bruit des oiseaux…Tout semble si serein, comme si ils n'avaient pas conscience qu'un futur meurtrier assoiffé de vengeance se tient là, à la place de ce garçon de 16 ans… Et j'attends…Une minute, deux minutes…20 minutes, une heure…

Puis soudain, j'entend un bruit, ou plutôt plusieurs, qui n'ont rien à faire ici…Pop ! Pop ! Pop ! Des bruits de transplannages ! Des sorciers ! Zut zut et zut ! Les sorciers du Ministère ont du se libérer et maintenant ils arrivent avec du renfort !

Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, je ne veux pas retomber sous Sa coupe, je ne veux pas redevenir son pion ! Jamais ! Je vais sûrement combattre…Mais je n'ai que 16 ans…Et aucune envie de mourir…

J'ouvre vite les yeux et je regarde…Quelle idée de m'installer en plein milieu de la place, si exposé…Ils ont du me voir, j'en suis certain…Mais je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant, ma liberté est trop précieuse… Ils arrivent de tout coté, un peu plus discrets que les autres. Mais pas assez pour moi… Je peux voir de là les cheveux roses pétants de Tonks. Apparemment l'Ordre du Phénix s'y met aussi. J'aimerais bien les remettre à leur place mais ils sont trop nombreux, et même avec mes nouvelles convictions je n'arriverais pas à les battre…

La solution ? Fuir. Par où ? Toutes les issues sont bloqués, ces Aurors connaissent leur boulot…Je me retourne et je la vois, ma porte de sortie. L'Eglise !

La seule issue qui n'est pas encore bloquée, apparemment les Aurors n'y ont pas songé. Un bref dernier coup d'œil pour me convaincre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre issu et hop ! Je saute par-dessus le banc et je fonce vers l'Eglise… Je vois les Aurors courir, sortir leurs baguettes, mais ils sont loin, j'ai une bonne avance…

Je suis devant la porte, une belle porte en chêne, solide, très solide… Minutieusement gravée, c'est un travail d'orfèvre, elle doit valoir une fortune… Je n'aimerais pas devoir la détruire à coup d'Incendio…Heureusement, elle est entrebâillée… Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore encore et sur le moment, et bien disons que j'avais autre chose à faire, sauver ma peau par exemple…

Toujours est-il que j'entre prestement dans l'église… Je ne puis m'empêcher de noter moult petits détails insignifiants, alors que j'entrais dans ce lieu saint… Comme les vitraux aux fenêtres, l'orgue doré du fond, les bancs simples et durs pour les croyants, les murs de pierres sombres et dénudés, l'immense croix de bois qui est installée près de l'autel…

Mais je dois avancer, ne pas perdre de temps… Je cours plus que je ne marche vers le centre de l'église. Un refuge c'est bien, une sortie c'est mieux. Et j'ai l'impression d'être plus tombé dans un trou à rat que dans une sortie salvatrice. Je sens l'angoisse m'envahir. Non c'est trop bête ! Tout perdre pour un simple sortilège d'Allègement ! Non, non et non !

Je tourne la tête en tout sens, à moitié paniqué, puis j'entrevois ce qui pour moi ; va sûrement me sauver la vie, ou du moins ma liberté… Une porte ! Derrière l'autel, derrière la croix ! La sacristie ! C'est ma seule échappatoire, j'espère que la porte n'est pas fermée !

Mais je dois me dépêcher, j'entends déjà leurs pas. Ils arrivent !

Je saute à moitié derrière l'autel et je fonce comme si ma vie en dépendait vers la porte. J'arrive, j'agrippe la poignée…Et je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ! Non ! Non non non ! C'est trop bête ! Je jure je peste … Non !

Puis je re-jure et je re-peste…Contre moi-même. Imbécile ! Tu es un sorcier oui ou non ? J'ai toujours ma baguette à la main et tout en pestant contre moi-même, je me rappelle le sortilège, Alohomora !

« Alo..Alomo..Alohora…Alomora… »

Zut, la situation me perturbe plus que je ne veux le croire, ma voix tremble et pas seulement elle, c'est tout mon corps qui tremble…De peur ? Sûrement, et cela n'est pas bien, si je pers mes moyens en cas d'actions précipitées je n'arriverait jamais à atteindre mon but, jamais…

J'en hurlerais presque de frustration ! Mais je dois me concentrer, me calmer, reprendre possession de tous mes moyens… Voilà, c'est bon, je me calme, je m'apaise…

« Alohomora ! »

Je suis rassuré d'entendre le déclic annonçant le déverrouillage du mécanisme…Mais je dois me hâter, j'entends déjà des bruits de pas sur le dallage de l'église…Et je suis sur qu'ils m'ont vu ouvrir la porte, ils ne vont donc pas perdre de temps à me chercher.

J'entre à toute vitesse dans la sacristie, c'est une pièce bien désordonnée… Des bouts de bougies traînent un peu partout, sous une bonne pile de poussière à coté de ce qui doit être des livres de prières…Soit il n'y a plus de prêtre, soit il est parti en vacances…A moins qu'il soit simplement un peu flemmard…Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser ce que peut bien être ce prêtre. Je dois trouver une issue, et vite. Je finis par la trouver en la personne d'une porte en chêne massif…Fermée par une barre en fer, et qui a l'air très, très lourde…Là un simple sortilège de Alohomora ne pourra pas m'aider, et je n'ai pas en tête des sortilèges qui pourrait m'aider, et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour chercher…

Je vais donc devoir utiliser la force brute. Je m'élance vers la porte écrasant à mon passage bougies, chandelles et candélabres…J'agrippe la barre, je tire, je tire…Par la barbe de Merlin, quelle idée de faire une barre aussi lourde ! J'arrive à élever la barre, petits à petits, centimètre après centimètre…La barre me meurtrit les doigts, mais je dois y arriver… J'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent… Je vois la poignée qui tourne sous leurs doigts. Non c'est trop bête ! Je pleurerais de frustration…

La porte s'ouvre…Au moment où j'arrive à soulever la barre. C'est dingue comme l'énergie du désespoir peut décupler les forces d'un désespéré… Maintenant la barre était tombée, et la porte venait de s'ouvrir, seule…Tout aurait pu être parfait, si il n'y avait pas un Auror dans mon dos…

Je me retourne, calmement…Apparemment, il est seul, il a du courir vite alors…Et je m'aperçois que l'Auror en question, et bien c'est Tonks…Une Tonks haletante d'avoir trop couru, une Tonks affolée et incompréhensive, qui n'a même pas lever sa baguette et qui pend au bout de son bras, comme si elle n'osait pas s'en servir, comme si elle n'osait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait…

« Harry… »

Sa voix est presque suppliante, elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprendrait jamais…Dans ses yeux brillent l'incompréhension la plus totale, alors que je lève ma baguette calmement et murmure un Stupefix… Ses yeux violets reflètent son désarroi…Elle est choquée, étonnée, stupéfaite…

Elle me regarde, sans bouger, disparaître par la porte entre ouverte, disparaître en courant dans la brume… Elle ne comprend pas, et moi je ne peux pas faire disparaître de ma tête ce regard d'incompréhension, de tristesse…

Alors que je cours dans les ruelles, j'essaie d'oublier que je l'ai trahit, que je l'ai déçu, elle qui a été si gentille avec moi…Mais ma récente liberté à un prix et je refuse de l'abandonner…Même si je dois tout perdre, après tout, ils sont toujours des pions, et de simples pions ne peuvent pas suivre un cavalier…

La journée fut épuisante, j'ai du courir, courir, me cacher, courir… J'ai du me cacher dans les endroits les plus invraisemblables et les plus repoussants. Je crois que je porte encore l'odeur de la poubelle où je me suis cachée deux heures durant, alors que les Aurors patrouillaient tout autour… Mais ils ne m'ont pas trouvé. J'ai du en Stupefixiés quelques uns en plus, mais ils ne m'ont pas trouvé… Ils ont cherché toute la journée, puis ils sont partis… Je l'espère pour toujours… Je pense qu'ils ne reviendront pas ici, ils ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils ont été bernés par un gamin de 16, je les connais, c'est dans leur nature, ils me sous-estiment tous…

Il est 21h à ma montre, la nuit commence à tomber, le froid aussi… Je dois vite trouver un endroit où dormir, un orage se prépare… Je retourne d'abord dans les ruines, qui me paraisse bien lugubres, et je récupère mes affaires. Heureusement, je pense avoir assez d'argent moldus pour pouvoir me trouver un hôtel pas trop cher où dormir plusieurs nuits… Et après ? Et après j'aviserais…

Je tourne un peu dans le village, et je finis par trouver l'hôtel de mes souhaits, il a l'air crasseux, misérable, mais au moins j'aurais un toit où dormir, ainsi qu'un lit. J'entre et je m'aperçois que l'intérieur est aussi misérable que l'extérieur…Bah, ce n'est que pour quelques nuits…

Je m'approche du comptoir, où un homme assez gras semble dormir…

« Hum hum hum »

J'annonce ma présence par un toussotement, qui le réveille en sursaut. Il cherche la cause du bruit, puis finit par me trouver…Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je fiche ici…

« Ce serait pour une chambre, pour quelques nuits… »

Enfin, il a l'air de se rappeler qu'il est le gérant d'un hôtel. Il regarde avec suspicion mes vêtements crasseux. Il n'a pas l'air de croire que je vais le payer… Je fais tomber par inadvertance mon porte feuilles, lui montrant les quelques billets volés à l'oncle Vernon. Mais apparemment il n'est toujours pas convaincu, bien que plus rassuré

« Je campais non loin, mais avec l'orage qui arrive je préfère dormir dans un hôtel »

Cette excuse semble le satisfaire, et moi aussi elle me satisfait. Elle explique mon accoutrement, mes bagages, et ma présence ici.

« -Très bien, monsieur ?

-Dursley, Dudley Dursley »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait choisir ce nom, l'urgence sûrement. Il était hors de question que je donne mon vrai nom, cet homme est un Moldu, il ne doit pas me connaître, mais peut-être connaissait-il mes parents et les Aurors sont trop près pour que je prenne ce risque

« La chambre 3 est libre »

Il me tend une clef un peu rouillée puis se désintéresse de moi, sans même un bonsoir ou un bon séjour. Je prends la clef et je monte un escalier poussiéreux qui grince sous mes pas… Presque toutes les chambres sont ouvertes, apparemment je suis seul, tant mieux. Je finis par trouver ma chambre, tout au bout du couloir, par un vieux chiffre 3 en cuivre et qui tend vers le vert. J'ouvre ma chambre avec ma clef, non sans mal d'ailleurs, le mécanisme doit être un peu rouillé, preuve que cet hôtel ne doit pas avoir de nombreux clients…

La chambre est petite, misérable, poussiéreuse mais elle contient l'essentiel, un lit et un bureau. J'allume l'ampoule à nue puis j'ouvre la fenêtre, qui résiste un peu mais finit par céder… Il y a , ô comble du luxe, une petite salle de bain, avec une douche et des toilettes, je doute de leurs propretés mais c'est mieux que prendre ma douche avec mes voisins de pallier..

Je pose mes affaires dans un coin puis je m'effondre sur le lit, et je dors…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormit de ce sommeil lourd et sans rêves, toujours est-il que quand je me lève, le soleil commence à descendre dans le ciel. Ce sommeil ne fut pas très reposant, et j'ai l'impression d'être aussi fatigué que quand je me suis couché… Je dormirais bien encore un peu, mais mon estomac cris famine et je me doute bien que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé… A quand remonte mon dernier repas ? Bonne question…

Je sors donc de ma chambre, après avoir prit un peu d'argent moldu. Je sors de l'hôtel, content de pouvoir respirer, la vieille bâtisse est étouffante. Mais il va falloir que je trouve à manger. Et la boulangerie d'en face me semble tout indiquée. C'est une boulangerie moldue mais je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche, j'ai trop faim.

J'entre donc et en ressort quelques temps plus tard avec un gros sandwiche qui impressionnerait même Dudley, tellement il est énorme… Mais bon, j'ai faim moi ! Je m'assois sur un banc non loin, le temps de manger mon déjeuner… J'espère ne pas trop attirer l'attention des curieux, je n'ai pas eut le temps de me laver. Et rien que l'air de la boulangère quand je suis entré dans son magasin m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il faut que je me lave. Mais d'abord, je mange !

Une fois ce besoin naturel combler je rentre dans ma chambre, qui me parait bien lugubre après ce petit bol d'air. Je jette le papier de on déjeuner dans la corbeille puis me dirige vers la douche. J'enlève rapidement mes vêtements puis rentre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'être lavé depuis des lustres.

Apres m'être soigneusement récuré je sors et je regarde mes vêtements en boule. Ils sont sales, très sales. Même moi répugne maintenant à les mettre. Je comprend mieux le regard du gars de l'hôtel, plein de boue, de branches et de quelques produits non identifiés, l'odeur est repoussante et est un subtil mélange de tout les endroits où j'ai du me cacher…On y détecte aussi des relents de sueur froide, des odeurs de peur… Et j'espère bien que c'est la dernière fois que je sentirais cette odeur…

Et je ne peux plus porter ça, il va falloir que je le lave et je ne veux pas le porter à un pressing, mon argent moldu n'est pas illimité. Je vais donc devoir le laver moi-même avec ce que j'ai, un lavabo, de l'eau chaude et un vieux savon grisâtre. Bon bah... Au boulot !

Cela me prit plus de temps que je ne le penser, mais maintenant mes affaires sont à peu près propre, en train de sécher à la fenêtre…Sauf que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ou presque. Je n'ai dans ma valise que mes robes de sorciers, je n'avais pas prévu ce détour en zone moldue… Mais je pense que si je reste dans ma chambre, je peux bien prendre une tenue de Poudlard, même si cela me rappelle de mauvais souvenir…

Alors que je sors ma tenue, mon regard se porte sur le blason, le blason du lion des Gryffondors, or et rouge. Avant, avant j'étais fier de le porter sur ma poitrine, mais maintenant, maintenant il ne m'inspire que mépris et dégoût… Cette vie là est finie, il est temps de passer à autre chose

Je prends ma baguette et d'un sort, j'arrache le blason. Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard. Je ne suis plus un élève. Encore moins un Gryffondor. Et pas pour autant un Serpentard. Je ne suis plus un lion, je suis un loup, un loup solitaire et dangereux.

Je m'habille rapidement puis je m'étends sur le lit…Et je me rendors…

Je passe les trois jours suivants de le même état, à tourner dans ce trou à rat en attendant que tout se calme, anxieux, m'attendant toujours à ce qu'un Auror débarque…Mais rien, il n'y a que le silence, ce qui est encore plus inquiétant…Je ne prend l'air que pour m'acheter à manger, puis je remonte dans la chambre, à ressasser des idées noires

Enfin, je me réveille, pour une fois parfaitement reposé. Je dois prendre une décision… Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? C'est bien beau d'être libre, mais si c'est pour se tourner les pouces… De plus, je n'ai presque plus d'argent Moldu, si je garde ce qu'il m'en coûtera pour mes nuits d'hôtel…À moins que je parte sans payer ? Non, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la police moldue sur le dos, les Aurors c'est déjà bien suffisant…

Je vais donc devoir revenir dans le monde sorcier. Les Aurors doivent être calmé dans cette région, mais j'ai peur d'être recherché dans tout le pays. En plus avec toute la publicité du Ministère, je dois être connu partout…Ce qui n'aide pas à la discrétion… Mais peut-être qu'avec une casquette… Bon, je m'occuperais de ce problème après…

Mais il me faut un but immédiat… Je sais que je dois tuer Dumbledore, puis Voldemort, mais je suis encore trop faible, je dois voir si je peux tuer, si j'ai la force de me venger… Je vais commencer par venger quelqu'un qui m'est proche… Sirius. Oui Sirius, je vais te venger, je te le promets, je vais tuer Bellatrix… Je vais la tuer pour toi…

Ce n'est qu'une Mangemorte, je veux voir si je peux réussir là où j'ai échoué, dans le Ministère, le jour où Sirius est mort…Oui, je vais la tuer ! Se sera un test, je veux voir si je peux le faire, si je peux la tuer… Je veux voir si je peux devenir un assassin…

Fier de mon nouvel objectif, je fais mes valises pour quitter une bonne fois pour toute cet hôtel misérable…J'aurais bien aimé garder un meilleur souvenir de Godric's Hollow qu'un hôtel crasseux, une course poursuite avec des Aurors et une maison en ruine, mais je ne peut rien y faire…

Je descends les escaliers et je me dirige vers le gros bonhomme qui a encore l'air de dormir. Je m'approche et dis, sans faire attention à ce qu'il se réveille ou pas.

« Je m'en vais… »

Et sans autres mots je pose l'argent que je lui dois avec la clef. Je tire une grimace en m'apercevant qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose dans mon porte-monnaie, puis je m'en vais… Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que le petit homme était bien réveillé et me regardait partir avec soulagement…

Alors que je me dirige vers un champ à l'extérieur du village pour m'envoler, quelque chose me retint. Je veux savoir ce que le monde magique comprenait de ma fuite, je veux savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi avant d'y revenir…Pour préparer ma réaction bien sur... Et puis, et puis je suis curieux voilà tout

Je change donc de direction après avoir cacher mes affaires dans un buisson, pour ne pas avoir à me trimbaler tout mon barda dans un café…Car je me rends dans un café sorcier que j'ai repéré il y a peu et qui vendait la Gazette du Sorcier. Cet abominable journal qui n'avait fait que me dénigrer l'année dernière. J'avais pu observer cet été un total changement de position vis-à-vis de moi…Du fou j'étais devenu le Héros, Celui-qui-nous-sauveras-tous. Pathétique… Au lieu d'en tirer de la fierté cela ne me laissait qu'un coup amer dans la bouche.Il suffisait que je fasse un faux pas pour redevenir le petit fou…

Je m'installe donc à la table de ce café après avoir bien enfoncé ma casquette sur la tête, il ne fallais pas que l'on me reconnaisse…Pas si tôt. La casquette en question était toute simple, noire, en tissus, mais elle était grande et elle me cachait le front, et donc la cicatrice… J'avais du utiliser tout ce qui restait de mes économies, mais elle me plaisait bien…

Je commande un croissant et un thé, luxe ô combien inouï après les 4 jours de privations que je viens de subir…Je prend une Gazette puis je commence à la lire…

_La Disparition du Survivant_

_Cette fois ci c'est bien certain, l'Elu a disparu ! L'équipe d'Aurors envoyés à Godric's Hollow n'a rien trouvé. Harry Potter a disparu ! La première équipe d'Aurors a pu observer un comportement étrange, imputé plus tard à l'Imperium, sûrement lancé par un Mangemort. Nous nous devons de le retrouver. Le Ministère demande à chaque sorcier une vigilance constante pour retrouver le Survivant. Mais il ne doit pas être blesser ! Si jamais vous le voyez ou au mieux, si vous l'attraper, informer tout de suite le Ministère !_

_L'Elu doit en effet être sauvé pour les raisons expliquées en page 3. En effet ce jeune garçon ô combien célèbre (voir ses aventures en page 5) à sûrement du être kidnappé par des Mangemorts ces laquais à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui. En effet…_

J'arrête ma lecture à ce passage, il continu sur une diatribe contre les Mangemorts, bref rien de bien nouveau. J'étais donc officiellement kidnappé. C'était tout à fait logique bien sur, ils n'allaient pas dire du jour au lendemain que je les avait laissé tombé, ça aurait fait mal dans l'opinion public ça… Au contraire ils utilisent ma disparition pour motiver encore plus les foules…

Pour l'instant, ce journal ne m'aide pas pour mes actions futures, à part bien sur que je dois faire encore plus attention…

_Rafle du Ministère à l'Allée des Embrumes_

_L'allée des Embrumes, allée peu fréquentable du Chemin de Traverse est connue pour être un lieux de rencontre des sorciers louches mais on ne s'attendait pas à y trouver autant de Mangemorts. Toujours est-il qu'une descente du Ministère dans un bar a pu aboutir à l'arrestation de trois Aspirants Mangemorts. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui, que le Ministère n'a pas pu attraper…_

L'article continue, mais j'ai mon information…Si je veux trouver Bellatrix et la tuer, je dois me rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes…

Je paye puis je m'en vais…

Quelques temps plus tard je suis déjà en vol, haut dans le ciel…

Aujourd'hui j'ai prit une décision

Aujourd'hui de Cavalier, je deviendrais Fou


	3. Un Fou

**Note de l'Auteur: Bienvenue sur le 3e chapitre de ma fic'! J'espere qu'il vous plaireras tout autant que les deux autres! Continuez à écrire des reviews, ca motive et ca fait très plaisir **

**Disclaimeur: Rien ne m'appartient bien sur...**

3-Fou

Je suis fou…

Je suis un imbécile, un idiot, un âne ! Je suis stupide ! Je suis un benêt, un vantard, un présomptueux, un suicidaire ! Je ne suis qu'un faible, qu'un niais ! J'ai été pathétique, si téméraire…Comment ai-je pu croire que cela aurait pu être si facile ! J'ai été si téméraire…. Si Gryffondor…Un Gryffondor dans toute sa bêtise et son arrogance…Comment ais-je pu croire que je pouvais le faire !

Je me hais

Je me déteste

Je me maudis

Comment ais-je pu faire ça ?

Tout commençait bien pourtant…

J'arrive à Londres sur mon balais depuis Godric's Hollow… Le voyage fut long, froid, difficile… Je suis frigorifié… Le poids de mes bagages me ralentit considérablement, je n'ait bien sur pas utilisé de sortilège d'Allègement, je ne vais pas me faire avoir comme ça pour la deuxième fois, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur…Je ne suis pas si stupide, ces Aurors ne m'auront pas comme ça…

Encore que l'intérieur du Ministère doit être chaud…Peut-être me donneront-ils un chocolat chaud et une couverture si ils me retrouvent…Ce serait si simple…Un simple Lumos, un simple petit sortilège…Et hop, ils me rattrapent, me conduisent vers le vieux fou, me pardonnent tout, me remette à ma position de pion, me ramène sur ma route qui finira de toute façon à l'abattoir… Mais au moins je serais au chaud…

Non, je dois me ressaisir, ne pas me laisser abattre…Comment puis-je penser au confort matériel alors que je suis libre comme l'air, indépendant comme le loup…Même si à ce moment là, je comprend mieux son dilemme dans la vieille fable…Mais une nouvelle flamme brûle dans mon cœur, je vais faire de grandes choses…Mais j'ai si froid…

Je dois descendre à tout prix maintenant… Je veux me venger certes, mais d'abord je dois me réchauffer, dormir, manger. Je dois me rendre dans le Chemin de Traverse, là au moins je pourrais me réchauffer, même si il est bondé de sorcier… Je ne pourrais pas me venger si je meurs de froid d'abord !

Enfin, enfin le sol ! Il se présente devant moi jonché de détritus, de débris en tout genre… Mais je suis sur la terre ferme après une nuit entière de vol de nuit…Je l'embrasserais bien si il n'était pas recouvert de bout de fer…Mourir du Tétanos, stupide non ? Je range donc mes pulsions amoureuses pour cette bonne vieille Gaïa et je sors du terrain vague où je viens d'atterrir… Je n'avais pas prévu d'atterrir si loin du quartier magique mais je suis bien obligé, je ne pouvais plus voler sans tomber de mon balais, mort de froid…

L'aube commence à pointer le bout de son nez au-dessus de la capitale anglaise. Alors que je marche silencieusement à travers les ruelles –prise volontairement, elles sont encore désertes. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me regarde telle une bête de foire, quoique ça ne changerais pas beaucoup à d'habitude, avec mes vêtements trempés, mes lèvres bleuies de froid et mes bagages contenant un chaudron, un balais et diverses livres de sorcelleries- apercevant par-ci par-là de braves gens qui s'en vont travailler…

Les imbéciles, ils ont l'air si insouciant, alors qu'ils pourraient bien mourir d'un jour à l'autre avec le fou furieux qui rode dans la région… Mais ce brave Moldu qui ouvre sa charcuterie l'ignore bien sur, il ne peut pas se douter qu'un fou sanguinaire se balade dans le coin avec la ferme intention de tuer tout ce qui bouge … Non, il ne doit même pas l'imaginer… Son pauvre petit monde doit se limiter à sa boutique, son tablier, ses clients…Ses inquiétudes doivent se borner au nombre de clients qu'il va avoir, à la cargaison de viande qu'il doit recevoir dans la matinée… L'inconscient…

En même temps je ne peux qu'envier cette innocence toute moldue…Cette innocence qui me fait cruellement défaut depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur ce monde sorcier corrompu, encore plus je pense que le monde moldu, avec ses injustices criantes, son hypocrisie perpétuelle, ses préjugés, ses lois, ses codes…

Si je pouvais je changerais tout ça…Non, mieux je raserais tout et je reconstruirais par-dessus…De nouvelles bases pour ce monde gangrené qu'est celui des sorciers…Des sorciers anglais bien sur, j'ignore tout de la situation internationale , mais je pense qu'elle ne doit guère être reluisante…

Mais prendre le pouvoir de la communauté sorcière ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant. J'ai autre chose à faire, plus intéressant pour moi… Mais qui peut-être tout aussi glorieux, défaire les plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, cela n'est pas rien, je me chargerais de la politique plus tard…

On pourrait me trouver présomptueux de penser que je puisse tuer aussi facilement d'aussi grands sorciers, mais alors que je suis dans les rues de Londres à trimbaler balai et chaudron sous une pluie fine mais glacée qui vient de commencer à tomber, je persiste à penser que je peux les tuer par la seule force de ma volonté. Que je suis suffisamment fort pour cela… Si j'arrive à croire ça alors que je suis trempé dans les rues de la mégalopole anglaise, alors oui je pense que je peux le faire… Je ne me crois pas suicidaire, donc pour que je sois aussi convaincu, et bien je dois avoir mes chances non ?

Mais je dois ranger mes idées de grandeur pour plus tard, je suis…perdu, totalement perdu… Je n'ai aucune idée sur comment rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis dans un quartier moldu que je n'ai jamais vu et je ne connais pas assez bien Londres pour me repérer et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée dans quel quartier se trouve le Chaudron Baveur

Je tourne encore un peu, sans succès…Je suis si fatigué… Mes affaires semblent s'alourdir à chaque pas et les gens me regardent de plus en plus bizarrement. Mais au moins je suis dans un coin sorcier maintenant… Facile à voir, tout le monde porte des capes, des robes, des chapeaux pointus ou alors des vêtements moldus parfaitement incongrus… J'ai pu voir des robes de mariées, plusieurs peignoirs, des robes de chambres, bref, un vrai étalage d'inculture moldue…

Cette fois ci c'est sur, je suis bel et bien perdu…Et désespéré, mon cas est de plus en plus critique… Je vais devoir mettre mon orgueil de coté et…Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un… A qui je ne sais pas, mais je vais devoir demander de l'aide... Je n'aime pas faire ça, je me sens faible…Mais bon, je n'ai pas la science infuse…Mais je devrais peut-être me pencher sur le problème, il doit bien y avoir un sortilège pour faire ça non ?

'Fin bref, je dois porter mon choix sur un sorcier maintenant… Lequel ? Le petit gros là-bas avec sa robe émeraude ? Non, il n'a pas l'air commode, et puis il est habillé en vert, et je n'aime fort pas cette couleur…Héritage Gryffondorien sans doute.

En désespoir de cause je porte mon choix sur un grand bonhomme qui porte cette fois ci une robe rouge. Si je devais le mettre dans une maison de Poudlard, vu sa tête et son air, je porterais mon choix sur Poufsouffle. Autant dire il a l'air niais, mais bonne pâte. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop curieux…

Je m'approche doucement du môsieur avec un air de petit garçon égaré –qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir des informations- et je lui demande comment aller au Chemin de Traverse… Et il me répond par une question. Zut je suis donc tombé sur un curieux. Il me demande si je suis perdu. Je lui réponds que oui. Puis il me pose une autre question, est-ce que mes parents sont moldus. Je réplique oui et qu'ils habitent à la campagne. J'espère juste que je ne suis pas tombé sur un Poufsouffle approuvant les idées du Lord Noir, se serait bien ma veine ça… Non apparemment ce n'est pas ça. Par contre il a l'air pris d'une poussée de paternalisme qui va je le sens devenir collante. De plus il m'appelle 'mon garçon' et je n'aime pas ça mais alors pas du tout… Je me ferais bien la main sur lui, mais ce ne serait pas très discret…

Après quelques minutes d'échanges où mon ton passe de la plus élémentaire politesse à la banquise Arctique, j'ai mon information et mon moyen de transport. Tout content d'avoir pu réussir à réchapper à un interrogatoire plus poussé je m'approche vers 'L'Atre Publique'. C'est une cheminée extérieure qui apparemment sert de transport publique. Le réseau de Cheminette y est relié et apparemment c'est pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. Bref, c'est bien pratique.

Je me mets dans la queue et j'attends…

Alors que je peste sur la lenteur digne des escargots des personnes devant moi, j'entends un cri derrière moi et mon cœur manque de chavirer à l'entente de ces paroles…

« - Regarde ! Regarde le garçon là-bas ! On dirait Harry Potter ! »

Je me retourne inquiet, pour m'apercevoir que l'auteur de ces hurlements est une toute petite fille tenant la main de sa mère qui fonce en courant vers moi. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, m'enlevant toute possibilité de fuite… La petite furie s'approche de moi, s'accroche à ma manche et me demande, tout à coup timide

« - Môsieur, c'est vous Harry Potter ? »

Je répond comme j'y suis obligé, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit partir…Bref j'utilise un ton froid, sec et glacial.

« Non, je ne suis pas Harry Potter, et si vous pouviez me lâcher je suis pressé ! »

Je dégage ma manche d'un coup sec puis je fais mine de me désintéresser à la gamine, sous les regards outrés de sa mère…Mais je suis véritablement énervé. On peut me reconnaître, et ce n'est pas bien. Je ne peux pas encore me présenter au monde, je dois rester cacher. La discrétion et le secret seront mes meilleurs alliers, je ne peux pas les abandonner dès maintenant…

Voilà, c'est mon tour. Je paye pour avoir un peu de poudre, je dis ma destination d'une voix forte (« Chemin de Traverse ») et je me laisse emporter par les flammes…Le voyage est toujours aussi désagréable, la fumée me fait tousser et j'ai mal aux yeux… Je finis par arriver tant bien que mal à ma destination. Heureusement j'arrive à garder un peu d'équilibre. Je prends mes affaires et je m'enfonce dans la foule…

Je dois dormir, je suis exténué…

J'ai mit une heure à traverser la foule avec bagages et balai et à trouver ce petit hôtel miteux…Il n'est pas directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, on poserait trop de question. Il n'est pas non plus sur le Chemin de Traverse à proprement parler, il y aurait trop de monde…Non, il est dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Les formalités pour avoir une chambre furent rapides et expéditives. J'ai du négocié le prix de la chambre, au départ exorbitant, avec une espèce d'homme à face de crapaud, en tout cas, il en avait les pustules… Je n'ai même pas eut à dire mon nom et quand je lui dis que je voulais rester discret il hocha simplement la tête, comme si c'était logique et tout à fait normal… Mais tout cela me convient même si la taille de la couche de crasse sur le comptoir me semble de mauvais augure…

Bien sur, ma chambre est au dernier étage.J'ai donc du monter tout les étages à pied, avec valises. Je les ai fait voles bien sur, mais le simple fait de monter les étages à pied me semble épuisant…À moins que cela vienne juste du fait que je suis tout simplement extenué…

J'entre dans ma chambre, je pose mes valises, et je m'endors…

Je me réveille tard le lendemain, et mon panorama n'est guère réjouissant… Le plafond de ma chambre n'est autre que le toit de la bâtisse, donc des tuiles. L'une d'elles, cassée, laisse passer quelques gouttes de pluies qui perlent sur le lit et le plancher… Le reste de la chambre ne vaut guère mieux. Les murs sont fissurés et d'une couleur qui a du être blanche dans un temps très lointain, le lit est assez miséreux et je le soupçonne de contenir une belle colonie d'acarien, vu comment cela fourmille à sa surface… La salle de bain est correct, elle contient le minimum mais sans plus… J'observe une certaine ressemblance entre cette chambre et celle de l'hôtel moldu…

Je crois que je n'aurais pas du autant marchander…

Vu que rien ne me retient dans cet hôtel crasseux et que ma nuit fut reposante, je décide donc de commencer toute suite la traque… Je dois d'abord m'immerger totalement dans les bas fonds pour pouvoir la faire sortir de son trou…Je vais devoir changer d'identité bien sur, je ne peux pas me présenter en tant que Harry Potter sans me retrouver à combattre une vingtaine de Mangemorts…Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça…Non, je dois l'isoler pour la combattre seul à seul.

Je dois trouver ma 'base', l'endroit d'où je lancerais mon opération. J'ai plusieurs objectifs, Infiltration, Information, Persuasion. Ils doivent m'accepter comme l'un des leurs. Comme un personnage louche mais pas trop, je dois gagner la confiance des sorciers de l'Allée des Embrumes…

Un bar miteux me semble bien. Il a l'air assez populaire et apparemment contient nombres d'habitués. Son nom ? « Le Crapaud Baveur ». Une référence ironique au Chaudron. Avec un peu de chance, il est aussi populaire que son homologue… Il a l'air assez décrépit et de longues vapeurs de fumée filtrent par la porte.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'entre. Tout le monde me regarde, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Les regards que l'on me lance vont du suspicieux au franchement hostile, en passant par le mépris et le cupide…Bref, tout est très chaleureux ici ! J'avance tout de même vers le comptoir et je m'assois. Le barman me regarde d'un œil torve…

« Je voudrais une Bieurrabeurre »

Je parle d'une voix forte, mais en fait je suis assez mal à l'aise. Le barman me jette un dernier regard puis s'occupe de ma commande. Je le vois remplir un verre qui a l'air d'avoir été laver pour la dernière fois il y a un bon mois…

Il me la sert, je paye, puis fait semblant de désintéresser de moi, mais je sens bien son regard…

J'ai passé ma journée là-bas, à lire, à écouter. Je pensais que je finirais par passer inaperçu mais peine perdue, on me regarde toujours pareillement. Ca me donne froid dans le dos… Mais je dois persévérer… Je rentre donc dans mon hôtel miteux, un peu abattu mais déterminé…

Les jours continuent de passer, tous identiques. Je passe mes journées au Crapaud Baveur… On continue de me regarder comme une bête de foire mais je sens les regards changés, on commence à me prendre pour un habitué, je commence à faire partie du paysage. Les conversations ne se taisent plus quand j'approche, mais je sens toujours de la supicion dans l'air…

Les jours passent, je m'ennuie.

Enfin ! Enfin ma patience est récompensée ! Ils m'ont enfin acceptés ! Je manque de sauter de joie dans ma minable chambre. Tout à l'heure, alors que je buvais mon énième Bieraubeurre, le barman est venu me voir…Je me souvient exactement de la conversation :

« - Pourquoi tu traînes ici ? »

Dire que son ton était agressif serait un euphémisme… Mais je suis resté de marbre et c'est d'une voix calme et posée que je répondis :

« - C'est ici que l'on trouve les gens _intéressants_ »

Je pensais bien sur aux Mangemorts et à Bellatrix pour ne pas la citer

Le barman prit un air curieux, j'avais attisé son attention…

« -Et pourquoi penses tu ça ? »

J'avais presque gagné, il ne me restait plus que dire les phrases miracles et c'était dans la poche…

« - Parce que ici il n'y a pas de racailles… » Je fis une pause, histoire de ménager mon effet « Comme les Sangs-de-Bourbe ou autres Sangs-Mélés… »

C'étais plutôt bien joué je dois dire…Il me pensait des leurs maintenant ! Il allait maintenant s'assurer de mon identité

« Et t'es qui toi ? »

« Aldéberan, John Aldéberan… »

Un nom d'emprunt qui sortit comme ça…Je trouvais que Aldéberan faisait assez agressif et sombre.

« - Connais pas…Grande lignée ? »

« -Bien sur…Sang pur depuis le XIIe siècle minimum… Ma famille tombe en décrépitude, je compte bien redorer le blason familial… »

Du bluff, je faisais un gigantesque coup de bluff…Mais ça avait l'air de marcher, je devrais peut-être essayer le poker…

Le barman hocha la tête en silence, mais il ne me regardait plus avec la même supicion… Notre conversation s'arrêta là mais le comportement des autres clients changea radicalement. Si le barman m'avait accepté comme un des leurs, j'étais donc fréquentable. On osa s'asseoir à coté de moi et me demander mon avis sur plusieurs questions… Des questions anodines, mais apparemment c'était une sorte de test, et apparemment je le réussis haut la main

Je partis donc le soir, content de moi… Tout s'annonçait bien…

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil je me rends à mon bar préféré. Le barman m'accueille comme un vieil ami… Alors que je m'assois il se penche vers moi et me demande :

« - Et que cherche tu John ? »

« -La gloire, le pouvoir, la richesse… » Dis-je d'un ton presque philosophique… Il prit un air amusé et me demanda plus sérieusement

« -Et plus concrètement ? »

« -Une sorcière qui on m'a dit, pourrait me renseigner sur un moyen d'obtenir cette triplette gagnante… » Répondis-je d'un ton que je voulais dégager…

« - Et qui est-elle cette sorcière miraculeuse ? »

Je me penche, d'un air de conspirateur et je murmure presque à son oreille…

« Lestrange…Bellatrix Lestrange… »

A ces mots il se figea puis refusa de me parler. Zut zut et zut ! J'étais allé trop vite, il n'allait plus vouloir me voir ici… Pourquoi suis-je si impatient ? J'aurais du attendre ! Maintenant cela va prendre encore plus de temps !

Furieux contre moi-même je sors du bar bien avant mon heure habituelle… Je flâne un peu dans les rues, mais je suis toujours énervé, et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans mon hôtel miteux… Ce n'est que quand la nuit tombe que je rentre, la mort dans l'âme… Je suis un imbécile…

Ma nuit fut courte. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, cherchant le sommeil, maudissant ma stupidité… Ce n'est que très tard que je m'endors, désespéré… Je suis réveillé par le soleil qui perce à travers le toit. Je peste puis je m'habille en silence. Je n'ai guère d'espoir sur la réussite de mon entreprise…

Je me rends donc au bar, plus par automatisme que par réelle volonté, mes pas se souviennent d'eux-mêmes le chemin que j'ai fait ces derniers jours. J'entre donc dans le bar, persuadé d'être aussi mal regardé que lors du premier jour… Je m'assois à ma place auto attitrée et j'attends…

Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois le barman se pencher vers moi et me murmurer

« Ta sorcière en question daigne te voir… Ce soir, Impasse de l'Egorgeur, minuit…Viens seul bien sur… »

Mon cœur manque de faire un bon à l'entente de ces mots. J'ai réussi ! Je vais la voir, la tenir en mon pouvoir ! Je peine à cacher l'émotion que me gagne quand je lui réponds…

« Bien sur, j'y serais… »

Sur ces mots je sort du bar, je n'aurais plus à y revenir et je ne vais y rester plus que nécessaire, j'ai pitié pour mes poumons et j'en ait assez de respirer cette infâme fumée blanche…

Je marche d'un pas léger vers mon hôtel où je fais mes valises, je veux être prêt à partir après avoir accompli ma mission… Je ne sais pas où j'irais ensuite mais je pense que je vais devoir m'absenter un certain temps. La mort d'une Mangemorte réputée ne passera pas inaperçue et j'ai bien peur que l'on remonte trop facilement vers moi…

Ma journée passa très vite. L'impatience laissa vite place à l'appréhension plus les heures passaient…

A 11h50 je sors de l'hôtel et je me rend vers cette Impasse…Elle est bien connu des gens d'ici et je l'ai déjà repéré il y a longtemps… On pourrait s'étonner de la voir si déserte alors qu'elle est presque légendaire ici, mais elle a une _très_ mauvaise réputation…

Au loin les cloches d'une église sonnent…

Un coup, j'arrive au croisement.

Deux coups, je tourne.

Trois coups je m'avance dans l'impasse sombre…

Quatre coups un bruit me sursauter, mais ce n'est rien…

Cinq coups j'arrive tout au fond…

Six coups, Rien, il n'y a rien ici…

Sept Coups, je jure et je bute dans un caillou, je me suis fait rouler !

Huit coups, je réfléchit, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Neuf coups, je jette un dernier coup d'œil…

Dix coups, je commence à partir de cette fichue Impasse…

Onze coups un bruit identifié cette fois ci me fait sursauter, un transplanage !

Douze coups : Je sens une baguette sur ma nuque et j'entends un ricanement dans mes oreilles

Je suis un âne. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté…

« Tient tient tient… Mais voilà Potter ! »

Mon petit déguisement ne sert à rien avec elle…

Elle sait qui je suis…

Je suis désarmé, et elle me tient en joue…

Je vais mourir, elle va me tuer, et je ne peux rien faire…

C'est trop bête !

Sirius, j'arrive…

oOoOoOoOo

J'ai de véritables ressources insoupçonnées en matière de survie, apparemment il est dit que je ne mourrais pas jeune, sans en tout cas accomplir ce pourquoi je suis ici… Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je pense que oui, mais comme d'habitude je n'aime pas que le destin guide mes pas… Au moins je sais que je mourrais de manière héroïque, après tout je ne suis bon qu'à ça…

Mais revenons à nos moutons

Je me sens perdu…Je sais que je vais mourir…Tout mon esprit se focalise là-dessus…Mais mon corps n'est pas d'accord.

En moins d'un battement de cil mon coude s'enfonce dans le ventre de mon agresseur, ma main enserre le poignet qui tiens la baguette et le tord. Mon corps fait demi-tour pour se mettre face à mon adversaire, mon autre main qui tient déjà ma baguette…Tout cela en un battement de cil, et sans que je le veuille consciemment… Je suis juste un peu essoufflé voilà tout…

Bellatrix sourit, mon intervention n'a pas eut l'air de la gêner…Dommage, mais je vais tout de même la tuer…

« Bravo Aldeberan…Ou devrais-je dire Potter ? »

Sa voix glisse sur moi sans que je l'entende vraiment, tout occupé à me calmer…Mais la poussée de panique qui monte en moi ne doit pas y être étrangère…

Je dois me calmer, et vite…

Je ne veux pas mourir

« Ton déguisement n'est pas très habile je dois dire…Mais qu'importe, tu es ici, entre mes mains… Tu vas mourir, tu vas souffrir, et personne ne t'entendra crier… »

Pourquoi ais-je si peur ? Mon dieu pourquoi ?

« Regarde la mort en face Potter…Regarde moi ! »

Elle leva sa baguette, un rictus démoniaque sur son visage… Mais je suis plus rapide :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je la vois voler, sa baguette lui est ôtée des mains…Mais je ne fais rien pour la rattraper, j'ai peur…Oui j'ai peur, cette femme me fait peur…

Elle se redresse comme si de rien n'était, elle ramasse sa baguette, et moi je suis toujours immobile, j'ai peur…

Cette fois ci elle ne prévient pas, et elle frappe…

« Endoloris ! »

Je tombe, j'ai mal, mon dieu j'ai mal ! Tout me corps me semble plaie, tout mon corps me brûle ! Mon sang me semble lave en fusion ! J'ai mal ! Je tombe par terre, j'oublie ma dignité, je roule, j'ai si mal ! J'essai juste de ne pas tomber inconscient, je ne veux pas mourir les yeux fermés, alors je les ouvre, et j'ai mal

Puis le sort cesse…

Ma baguette est non loin, je la prends, je la pointe vaguement vers elle…Et c'est tout. Les deux mots n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres, je suis tétanisé…Pourquoi ais-je si peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'elle ? Pourquoi, mon dieu pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas le courage de la tuer ?

Mais j'ai peur, je panique…

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, je n'arrive pas à les retenir…Je devrais en avoir honte mais pour le moment je veux juste rester en vie…Je prie ma mère silencieusement… Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver ! Vite ! Par pitié…

Je ne veux pas mourir, tout mais pas ça ! Je la vois lever sa baguette, et j'ai peur…

Mais je ne suis plus tétanisé, ma bouche est toujours pâteuse, mais je peux toujours courir…La sortie est devant moi, derrière elle…

Alors je me lève, je la bouscule violemment, elle tombe, étonnée, et moi je cours…Je cours, je cours, je ne fais que courir... Courir pour oublier ma honte, courir pour oublier mes larmes, courir pour oublier mon pantalon à présent humide…

Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?

oOoOoOoOo

Je finis ma course sous un pont, dans un quartier moldu…À pleurer…Sur moi, et sur ma bêtise…

Je me hais

Je me déteste

Je me maudis

Je marche comme un somnambule vers l'hôtel…Je me lave, je me change, je prend mes affaires… Je paye, je pars…

Je marche comme dans un rêve dans la ville…

Où aller ? Où apprendre à devenir fort ? Où puis-je devenir puissant ?

La réponse me saute aux yeux, elle est si simple… Et pourtant je la déteste…

Poudlard

Je vais devoir revenir à Poudlard….

Mais pas en tant que simple élève bien sur...

Je m'envole une nouvelle fois sur mon balais…

Aujourd'hui je retourne chez moi…

Aujourd'hui de Fou je deviendrais Tour…


End file.
